


Forgive me my weakness but I don’t know why...

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AZRAN LEGACY AND UNWOUND FUTURE SPOILERS but only in the tags lol, Anastasia tries to eat rocks like the dumbass she is, Banter, Dim needs a hug, Dimitri has heterochromia, I Had To, Implied Bullying, M/M, Merry Christmas btw, No betas we die like Claire, Referenced Bullying, The song is every time we touch, any discrepancies between this and The Scientific Method are unintentional, headcannons, i like writing banter, if it contradicts the scientific method then fuck that this is cannon on the au, im sorry for those tags, inspiration is fleeting, my Christmas fic will be up in January, no betas we die like Desmond’s Wife and Daughter, no surprises there, same universe as the Scientific Method, thats why he hides his eye, time is a construct, title from a song, to be fair some rocks look hella good so can you really blame her?, yes Des has red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri reveals the true reason he hides his right eye
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	Forgive me my weakness but I don’t know why...

“I love you so much, Dim,” Descole said, looking Dimitri in the eyes. Well, at least the one visible and not covered by brownish-grey hair.

Dimitri blushed, and smiled. “I love you too, descole.”

Des reached a hand out to brush the hair from out of Dimitri’s face. Instinctively, Dimitri punched the arm out of the way and yelled “NO!”

Descole, clearly taken aback, faltered. He winced in pain. Apparently Dimitri was stronger than he remembered.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Dimitri hurriedly apologized, praying he didn’t accidentally seriously damage his boyfriend. “It’s just… I don’t like people touching my hair…”

“You’re fine if I play with it when we cuddle,” Des reasoned. “Why not now? Not trying to invalidate your boundaries, I just wanna know.”

“I… just don’t like it when anyone touches…  _ that  _ section of hair, the stuff that covers my right eye.” Dimitri looked away, ashamed of what he was hiding. “I… it’s ugly, is what it is.”

“Oh Dimitri,” Des tried to comfort the man, taking a hold of his hands. “Whatever it is, I’m  _ sure  _ it’s not  _ that  _ ugly.”

“No,” And Dimitri pulled his hands back. “It’s terrible. I can’t stand it. I don’t want  _ you  _ to see it.”

“Is it some sort of scar?” Descole asked, concerned. 

“Not in the traditional sense,” Dim answered. “Do… do you remember the phantom from that musical you showed me?”

“The Phantom of the Opera, you mean?” And Descole’s eyes lit up. “Of  _ course  _ I do! Why?”

“You know how he hid his face because of a horrific  _ thing  _ on it?”

“...yes?”

“Well…” and Dimitri looked back into the eyes of Descole and smiled weakly. “That’s why I hide my face. My other eye is horrific and you’ll hate it if you see it.”

“No I won’t,” Des insisted. “Please, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is. Please, just show me what’s up with your right eye. I promise that, no matter what it is, I  _ won’t  _ stop loving you.”

“Really?” Dimitri asked with the air of a child who had a secret they wanted to keep.

“Of course,” Des said earnestly. 

“Oh… ok…” and Dimitri removed a shaking hand up to the hair blocking his right eye. He gulped, shut his eyes tight, and quickly brushed it out of the way. When he opened them again, it was to see an amazed Descole.

“Wow,” Des admired. “I didn’t know that-”

“-that I have heterochromia?” Dimitri laughed nervously. “Yeah… you probably think I’m a monster…”

“WHAT?” Descole let out a genuine laugh. “You’re talking to a man with  _ deep red eyes! _ From all that talk of deformities, I thought you didn’t  _ have  _ a second eye! Not that I would’ve loved you any less had that been true.”

“You… you’re fine with it?” Dimitri was shocked. Nobody had  _ ever  _ seen both his eyes and liked the pair. He had always been called a freak of nature or an abomination. Never… whatever  _ this  _ was.

“Oh of  _ course  _ I am!” Des gave Dimitri a big hug. “I can understand trying to hide it, not wanting to be judged for how you look… but while you’re here with  _ me,  _ you’ve got nothing to fear. I love you just the way you are, and nothing about your appearance will change that.”

“Th-thank you…” Dimitri looked into Descole’s eyes with both of his. His pale grey left eye that Des said made him wise, and his deep brown left eye that finally got to see the man.

“I think your brown eye is gorgeous,” Des said. “It is said that those with brown eyes are confident and determined. Those with grey eyes are wise. You have both, so you  _ are  _ both.”

“They say those with red eyes are possessed by demons,” Dimitri joked. “Is there something you want to tell me, Des?”

“Oh shush,” Des said, playfully shoving Dimitri.

“Dad? father?” Anastasia called out as she walked down the hall and into the living room. “Oh, there you are. I was wondering- ooh cool eyes- I was wondering if this rock is edible.”

Dimitri was too busy being surprised at Anastasia’s lack of commentary on his eyes, that he didn’t hear what she asked.

Des, however, had.

“No,” Des said, half annoyed, half amused. “General rule of thumb,  _ don’t eat rocks. _ ”

“But they look so  _ yummy!”  _ Anastasia whined.

Dimitri let out a slight chuckle. Not because of the exchange, but because he realized that he truly did have nothing to fear here. He was free to be himself.

To show off his true colors.

His brown and Grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.  
> The Desmitri Christmas Fic will probably not be up until mid January because inspiration is fleeting and time is yeeting.


End file.
